The present invention relates to bowling ball accessories and, more particularly, to a template to weight and determine placement of finger and thumb holes in a bowling ball.
As the bowling ball continues to develop and evolve, it is important to ensure proper weighting and finger hole spacing in the ball. In bowling balls which include weight blocks which are specifically positioned to provide the bowling ball with optimum performance, it is necessary to correctly weight as well as position finger and thumb holes in the ball.
With the advent of weight blocks and reference pins on bowling balls, weighting and positioning finger holes in the ball has become more complex. Ordinarily, to weight a bowling ball and position finger and thumb holes in the bowling ball, the craftsman positions the ball onto a weighting machine and, by eyeballing the bowling ball, rotates it to hopefully a desired weight position. After this was done, the ball is again eye-balled to provide a new center of gravity with respect to the old true center of gravity. Once this process is complete, the craftsman eyeballs the position of the pin with respect to the center of gravity. After this is done, the craftsman again eyeballs and position marks on the bowling ball where the finger and thumb holes are to be drilled into the bowling ball.
As can be imagined, the bowling ball, with its high tech design, has now been weighted and has had holes drilled into it which has been done by complete guess work. Therefore, the guess work will offset any benefit of the bowling ball's high tech design. Thus, the bowler is unable to obtain peak efficiency and performance from his bowling ball. Thus, it is desirous to provide a device which will enable accurate determination of weight and position of finger and thumb holes in the bowling ball.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the art with a template which enables accurate weighting of a bowling ball. The present invention provides a measuring device to determine accurate placement of finger and thumb holes in the bowling ball. The present invention provides a scale to determine angular displacement of the weighted center of gravity with respect to the weight block indicator pin. Also the invention provides a method of weighting and determining placement of finger and thumb holes in the bowling ball.
Depending upon the amount of weight which is shifted to one side of the bowling ball or the other, this shift will have an influence on the amount of hook in the bowling ball as it rolls down a lane. Also, depending upon the positioning of the weight block indicator pin with respect to the weighted center of gravity of the ball, this positioning will provide the desired position of the weight block which again has an affect on the hook of the ball as it rolls down the alley or lane. By accurately positioning the indicator pin with respect to the weighted center of gravity, the bowling ball is able to perform at its optimum performance level. Thus, it is highly important that the bowling ball be accurately weighted and the placement of the finger and thumb holes be accurately determined.
From the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.